Petite déprime et grand amour
by lasurvolte
Summary: Sakura est amoureuse, mais cette histoire d’amour lui semble impossible à vivre…


**Titre : **Petite déprime et grand amour

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto est venu me les voler… Bon ok ! Ils sont pas à moi…

**Résumé :** Sakura est amoureuse, mais cette histoire d'amour lui semble impossible à vivre…

**Genre :** Bof, grand drabble ou petit OS

**Couple : **à vous de deviner

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé.

**Note 2 :** cette fic n'a absolument rien d'extraordinaire, une histoire minime, rapide, et sans histoire en fait. Un peu vide sûrement. Pourtant je l'aime bien quand même, c'était amusant à écrire en fait. Donc j'espère que malgré ces nombreux défauts elle vous plaira un minimum. Sinon tant pis pour moi !!

* * *

Oui, Sakura l'aimait. L'aimait. Et l'aimait encore. Ses cheveux bruns, sa peau si pâle, la beauté de ses yeux. Elle en était folle amoureuse. C'était arrivé comme ça, comme un coup de foudre qui vous prend alors que vous n'étiez pas sur vos gardes. Pendant les missions elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, pensant sans arrêt à l'objet de son amour. Kakashi lui fit remarquer une fois :

- Sakura, au lieu de soupirer en étranglant ce ninja, tu pourrais nous dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Mais la rose, qui relâcha le ninja d'un air déprimé, ne répondit rien. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, le savait, car elle savait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Ca ne le serait sûrement jamais. Elle était liée à un amour impossible et chaque jour elle s'en sentait de plus en plus triste.

Après chaque mission, Naruto lui proposait un rendez-vous qu'elle refusait, pourquoi le blond ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle aimait ? Ensuite c'était son tour, et plus par coutume que par réelle motivation elle demandait :

- Sasuke-kun ça te dirait qu'on aille ensemble quelque part ?

Et comme toujours il refusait. Elle haussa les épaules et partit de son côté, elle avait l'habitude de toute façon. Elle rentrait chez elle directement après ça, repensant sans cesse à la personne qu'elle aimait, qui la hantait. A chacune de leur rencontre son cœur battait comme un fou, elle avait chaud, tellement chaud. Elle rêvait de l'embrasser, d'être dans ses bras, de l'aimer et d'être aimer, chaque jour plus fort. Seulement… Comment cela pourrait-il arriver ? C'était tout simplement irréalisable.

Chaque jour elle se renfermait un plus sur elle-même, son goût pour les « sasuke-kun » incessant lui était passé aussi. Naruto s'inquiéta. Un soir après une mission de rang D, passablement soûlante il faut le dire - mais au moins Sakura ne risquait pas d'étrangler un pauvre ninja sur son passage – le blond la prit par le bras et l'entraîna de force avec lui à Ichikaru où il commanda deux bols de ramen. Alors qu'il dévorait son plat, son amie ne bougeait pas.

- Mange Sakura-chan, je ne connais pas de meilleur remontant que les ramen

- Je n'ai pas très faim Naruto…

- C'est à cause de Sasuke ?

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Tu sais Sakura-chan, moi je t'aime. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Pourtant ça ne m'empêche pas d'espérer… Alors tu ne devrais peut-être pas abandonner, qui sait si son cœur ne va pas changer d'avis…

Sakura regarda Naruto les yeux écarquillés, depuis quand cet imbécile pouvait dire des choses aussi intelligente… Aussi vrai. Il avait tout à fait raison, ça ne servait à rien d'abandonner… Qui sait après tout… Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier, ce qui fit rougir le garçon :

- AHAHA, peut-être que tu commences enfin à craquer pour moi !!

Elle lui donna un coup sur la tête :

- Ne rêve pas Naruto, mais merci pour les conseils

Il lui lança un grand sourire et continua de manger ses ramen, soulagé la rose commença à goûter les siens.

Elle avait réfléchit toute la nuit. Ne pas abandonner. Aussi quand elle vit ce jour là la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde elle lui jeta son plus beau sourire, et ce qu'elle aperçu à ce moment là lui redonna espoir, du rouge sur ces joues qu'elle adorait… A partir de ce moment, Sakura décida d'attaquer : de draguer en gros. Elle s'habilla plus sexy, elle changea sa démarche, son sourire se fit plus provocateur, et chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de la personne tant aimée elle disait des mots gentils, faisait des sous entendus, et dès qu'elle la voyait rougir elle prenait ça pour une victoire. Et puis un jour elle se décida, lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour de vrai, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment sincère mais aujourd'hui il le fallait, sinon ça n'avancerait jamais. Bien sûr avouer ses sentiments n'est pas si facile, on doute, on a peur de se faire rejeté tellement fort qu'on n'ait plus jamais le courage de se relever. Pourtant Sakura était déterminée, il lui faudrait plus de courage que dans une mission certainement, tant pis, qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien après tout.

La voilà donc à chercher son élu partout dans Konoha. Quand enfin elle l'aperçu, elle lui couru après et l'arrêta au milieu du chemin en se plaçant en face.

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important…

Elle ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage, elle inspira un bon coup comme si elle allait plonger dans une eau profonde, puis elle les rouvrit et se jeta :

- Je t'aime

Silence, rougissement, bafouillement…

- Moi aussi… je t'aime… Sakura.

Le cœur de la rose s'arrêta… Alors ce n'était pas si impossible que ça finalement. Elle avait finit par gagner son cœur. Plus jamais elle n'aurait besoin de crier ses incessants « Sasuke-kun » ou de lui proposer un rendez-vous en sachant qu'il refuserait de toute manière, plus jamais elle n'aurait besoin de faire semblant. Elle s'approcha de ses lèvres qu'elle avait tant désiré, doucement, heureuse. Ses doutes s'étaient envolés emportant au loin toute sa peur. Et enfin elle s'empara de cette bouche qui lui donnait tant envie, embrassant cette personne qu'elle aimait tant. Sa personne rien qu'à elle. Son Hinata…

Fin.

Sakura : … … J'ai cruuuu que j'étais ENFIN avec Sasuke-kun

L'autatrice : c'est ça rêve

Sakura : bouhouhouhou

L'autatrice : tu te plains, mais moi j'adoooore quand tu es avec Hinata, je vous trouve si mignonne toutes les deux…

Sasuke : bizarre

L'autatrice : quoi ?

Sasuke : pas de sasunaru ?

L'autatrice : non…

Sasuke : pourquoi ?

L'autatrice : hmf je suis vexée parce que quelqu'un a fait la remarque que je n'écrivais que des sasunaru, c'est même pas vrai en plus…

Sasuke : tu te vexes vraiment pour rien

L'autatrice : et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire un petit saku/hina éhé, parce qu'elles sont tellement adorables !!

Sakura : oiiiiiiiiin, je veuuuux mon sasuke-kun moi

Hinata : … Je… Je… J'aime… Naruto moi

Naruto : uh ?

Hinata plus rouge que rouge : non… non… Rien…

L'autatrice : elle a dit qu'elle aimait Naruto, mais en fait on sait tous qu'elle aime Sakura, toi tu n'es qu'une couverture…

Hinata : ……..

L'autatrice : enfin bon, à part ça, cette fic n'est pas extraordinaire, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, c'était mignon…


End file.
